1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte composite and a negative electrode and a lithium secondary battery that include the electrolyte composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high-performance batteries having the highest energy density among other currently available secondary batteries, and which are applicable in various fields such as electric vehicles.
A lithium secondary battery may use a lithium metal thin film as a negative electrode. When a lithium metal thin film is used as the negative electrode, it may react with a liquid electrolyte during charging or discharging due to the high reactivity of lithium, or it may lead to a growth of dendritic formations on the lithium metal thin film (i.e., the negative electrode). Accordingly, a lithium secondary battery including such a lithium metal thin film may have reduced lifespan and stability. Therefore, there is a need for improved lithium electrode.